sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlyn
Sherlyn Vicenzo O'Sullivan (/ʃɛərˈlin vinˈtʃɛntso ó súilleabháin; born December 30, 1993) often known mononymously as Sherlyn, is an American singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman. One of the most popular contemporary female recording artists, frequent focus of paparazzi and tabloids. Referred to as the "Duchess of Pop", recognized as the best-selling youngest female in the music history. During her childhood as actres, she appearing in commercials and in plays cameo apparences on the Spanish and American television series and 2006 biographical drama film directed by Michael Apted,Amazing Grace. In 2008, O'Sullivan as Kendra in the musical 13 on Broadway, which led her to signed a recording contract with Hear Music, and relesed her music career, with the sucessfull albums Come Fly with MeFilmography(2010), Let Yourself ''(2011), ''Christmas Lullaby (2013), became her a teen idol sensation, and The Devotion of Sherlyn ''(2015); The albums conteined contained seventh U.S. ''Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles: "Come Fly with Me", "Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)", "Can't Get You Off My Mind", "Powerless", "All My Love", "Fallin'", and "Get on Your Feet", also was a worldwide charts succesfull. Her concert film released in 2013, became the second highest-grossing concert movie in the history, worldwide revenue gross was in total $251.2 million. Her major motion picture, star as Alex in the spy comedy film Totally Spies! (2015), and romantic comedy No Other Woman ''(2017), was a critically and commercially success. As May 2017, she has sold an estimated 210 million in a period of seven years, becoming the fastest best-selling recording artist of all time, and the eighth-best-selling female artist in the United States, with 35.1 million certified albums by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Her achievements include several Guinness World Records, three Brit Awards, twenty-five Billboard Music Awards, five MTV Video Music Awards, eleven Grammy Awards, also received awards from the Songwriters Hall of Fame and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Enjoys a highly successful business career, and the Love Sensation Foundation, which focuses on promoting youth empowerment, sexual abuse, teenage pregnancy and combating bullying. She became youngest person to appeared in ''Time''s 100 most influential people in the world, also included in ''Forbes' lists, 100 most powerful women, Celebrity 100 and since 2011 top-earning women in music. Personal life O'Sullivan was born on December 30, 1994 in Memphis, Tennessee, the only daughter of the Spanish former english teacher and Flamenco lover dance Elisabeth "Elisa" Vicenzo (born. October 3, 1973– death. August 18, 2007), and Dean O'Sullivan (born February 23, 1973), a former American-Irish mechanical engineer. Her mother born in Malaga, capital of the Province of Málaga, in the Autonomous Community of Andalusia, Spain, and his father is a London, Greater London native. She's Vince O'Sullivan's niece, a retired male racewalker from the United States, who competed at the 1984 Summer Olympics for Team USA. He was fifth at the 1979 Pan American Games. His family moved to Elisa born city Málaga, when she was two years old. She speaks fluent Spanish and French. In mid-1998, they moved to Los Angeles, California. During her childhood, she started going to singing class, classical ballet, piano and guitar, and at the age of seven she began going to acting classes, where he came to present several theatre plays. Mother's death After three weeks in coma due to complications parasitic disease, Toxoplasmosis. On August 18, 2007, Elisa died while she slept after suffering a stroke in her home in Los Angeles, California. O'Sullivan decicated one of her biggest hits, "All My Love" to her mother. In the insert of her fourth album it also contains four poems she made for her. Also spoke of his mother's death and the influence she had on her career in her debut book Reasons, released in May 2015. Father's kidnapping On June 12, 2015, Dean at age 42, was token from his car in Memphis, Tennesse when it turned from one bar to your home at 23:45 at P.M, It was taken to 30km to a secluded place, the kidnappers Josh Morgan, 36, and Patrick Hanson, 26, kept Michael for three hours in captivity. At 3:34 at A.M, a call was made to Dean's sister, Dina O'Sullivan soon reported Michael 's daughter at 5:40 A.M a second call, asking a rescue US$3 million dollars. At 6:04 A.M, Sherlyn's family announced to Memphis Police Department about the kidnapping, soon they began hunting and Michael 's car was found at 9:20 A.M in a house on Decemebr 3, 2014 after the house was invaded by police, Michael was found tied and the kidnappers had already escaped. After two days with criminal sketch, Morgan and Hanson were found in Trenton, New Jersey in a pension. On May 29, 2016 in front of more than 167 paparazzi, and 100 journalists from various local channels and international, O'Sullivan family was accompanying the entry of judgment of kidnappers, the trial lasted for about four hours, Josh Morgan was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment; and Patrick Hanson 13 years to life. Relationships O'Sullivan's personal relationships has attracted widespread media attention. According to her, Eric Nelsel was her first boyfriend, they dated from December 2008 to May 2010, they met during Brett Sampson in the original Broadway production of 13 The Musical in early 2008, where American singer Ariana Grande began her career. In August 2010, she began dating with Actor Quincy, Sean Combs adopted son, but they broke up in January 2011. Served as opening act for May 1-2, 2011 concert dates in Madrid, Spain during Come Fly with Me concert tour, the Spanish singer Pablo Alborán and the O'Sullivan became a close friends, having several things in common, since both were raised in the same city, Málaga, where O'Sullivan mother also was born and raised. They also attend the same kindergarten. After a British magazine NME leaked photos of they exchanging strokes outside a restaurant at Hotel Novotel London West in August 2011, the international media began to spread the rumor that the two were having a relationship in secret. They made their red carpet appearance as a couple at 6th edition of Los Premios 40 Principales held on December 9, 2011 at Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid. During Rock In Rio Madrid 2012, they sing together "Amor Gitano", original duet by Mexican recording artist Alejandro Fernández and American recording artist Beyoncé, which are one of the most inspirations of the couple. Between August and September that same year, they break-up, but reconciled in October. In an interview to promote Alborán' second studio album Tanto (2012), she reveled which majority the tracks from the album was inspired by their relationship, precisely "Yo Lo Sabia" "Toda la Noche", "Me Iré", and "Éxtasis", it was also like this in his third album Terral (2014), explicitly in "Ecos" In 2014, weekly Spanish-language magazine ¡Hola!' dubbed they as one of the most popular couples in few years, since the announcement of the dating, they have appeared in more than 100 international magazine covers. In February 2015, there were rumors that the two had been married in secrecy, but was denied months later by Alborán. Him also as most lyrics influence for O'Sullivan' fourth album, released in 2015. Wealth Annual earning According to the annual Forbes Top-Earning Women In Music list, she earned $20 million (2011) $57 million (2012), $62 million (2013), $67 million (2014), $78 million (2015), $80 million (2016), and according Forbes annual list of the 100 highest-paid celebrities, she as the highest paid female musician of 2017, with earnings of $176 million, from music sales, merchandise, product endorsements (incluiding her dolls collection), concert movie, book sales, touring and various other business ventures. Since 2014, she as youngest highest-paid artist in the list. In 2014, she earning $10 million as Alex in the spy comedy film Totally Spies! ''(2016), that same year Sherlyn renovated her contract with Concord Music Group, an estimated $130 million deal records. '''Sherlyn's fashion line' Outside of music, O'Sullivan is an extremely successful entrepreneur. In January 2014, she has launched a line of beauty products and, handbags, lingerie, shoes and boots, called The Sherlyn Closet. Due to the success that followed, she began adding on, which resulted in the brand's current 30 different licenses. According to Guinness World Records, the collection earned $2 billion beetwen 2015 and 2016, making it the top selling celebrity clothing empire. Patrimony In 2013. she bought a luxury apartment in Memphis, Tennessee, with a value estimated at $2.39 million, in 2015, Bratxon buy another luxury apartment in Egerton Crescent, London with a value estimated at US$2.12 million. In December 2016 buy a mansion in Brentwood, Los Angeles with a value estimated at $8.2 million, and buy another mansion in Marbella, Malága at US$10.6 million. Forbes' estimated her net worth at $380 million in 2017, became richest singer under 30 in the world. Discography Main articles: Sherlyn discography *''Come Fly with MeFilmography(2010) *Let Yourself (2011) *Christmas Lullaby'' (2013) *''The Devotion of Sherlyn (2015) Filmography ''Main article: Sherlyn O'Sullivan filmography * ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) * 13 Going to 30 (2004) * Amazing Grace (2006) * Pineapple Express (2008) * Lottery Ticket (2010) * Joyful Noise (2012) * Sherlyn O'Sullivan: Let Yourself (2013) * Totally Spies! ''(2015) * [[Filmography|''Zoolander 2]] (2016) * No Other Woman (2017) Concert tours * Come Fly with Me Tour (2010–11) * Let Yourself Tour (2012–13) * The Devotion of Sherlyn (2016) Stage *''13'' (2008) Published works *''Reasons'' (May 21, 2015) *''Reasons: Deluxe Edition'' (October 30, 2015)